red tears
by xSlashable
Summary: Legolas tries to help his friend, but his plan backfires... my first LotR fic... :S ch.3
1. Chapter one

**This is my thirst Lotr fic, hope ye like it… probably not. :S Well, just Read and see what you thing. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Slowly and as silent possible he opened the door. The door squeaked loudly. 'Great' he thought 'there goes my silent entrance' he listened a minute, when there was no sound he walked inside. The hall was large and there where doors on both sides. 'Where must I start? There are to many doors' he thought when footsteps came his way, just in time he hide behind one of the doors. Luckily the room was empty. The footsteps grew silent again. After hearing no sound the elf prince opened the door again, he walked outside again. A hand grabbed his arm, he turned in shock, no one. He pulled his arm away from the invisible hand.

"Who's there?" he asked.

_Your greatest fear._

"Who are you?" no answer. He started to walk away and searching for his friend. Trying to forget about what just happened. Voices could be hurt, was that Estel? A door opened a man came out, the man walked the other way. The elf knew his friend was in there, he walked as quickly and silently as he could. The door was closed, locked. 'shit, key? Where are you?' he skimmed the ground and walls to find a silvery key hanging on a hock. He opened the door with it. His friend was sitting in a corner of the chamber, it was dark inside. The figure looked up at his friend.

'go' his mouth formed the word. The elf walked inside. "go!" the voice of his friend was desperate.

"And leave you hear! Never!"

"It's a trap, go"

"Not without you" He said and walked to Estel. A stinging pain shot in his back. He turned and saw again nothing.

"What is this?" He asked more to himself as to Estel.

"What's what?" Legolas turned again.

"Nothing" he answered not wanting to worry his friend. "Come on, stand up, we have to go!"

"I can't"

"Why not?" Estel showed Legolas the chains.

"Great, that's just great" Legolas wanted to step forward, to help his friend, but the same pain he felled before held him from doing so.

_Don't move, don't help him._

"Who are you dammit!"

"Who are you talking to, Legolas?" Estel asked worried.

"Some voice, nothing serious" he answered, but it sounded sarcastic. "Well, I am still waiting for an answer." He said turning back to the voice.

_I am the one you do not want to meet, I am a loyal friend, but as enemy, I am a nightmare._

"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked Estel.

"Hear what?" He had no time to answer.

"He is here!" A man was standing in the doorway. "The elf prince has come!" like immediately a man came in, Estel shivered, like the man brought up memories he radar forget.

"We have been waiting for you." The man said evilly.

* * *

**It's short, I know! But it's just a little beginning, I assume the next chappie will be longer (I hope)…**

**BTW, sorry for the spelling mistakes and stuff if they are there, I am Dutch so that is a good excuse isn't it ;p**


	2. Chapter two

**Hey everyone, here is chapter two, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Rated R, for elf-torture and rape in later chapters. In this chapter I am going easy, so if you want something _'more' _just wait…**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Who are you?" Legolas asked.

"You will find out _elf_" The man said and turned to 2 other man, "Bind his hands!" He commanded. The man followed his order.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" He asked the thee men standing behind Legolas. One of the man was holding a whip. The other held a knife, and the last man was holding a metal thing, that was probably burning hot, because it was orange, red on the end of it. Legolas turned his head again to the man in frond, he opened his mouth to say something, but he fell to his knees, crying in pain.

"Legolas! Are you okay?" Aragorn asked, trying to get free out of the chains.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you, mellon-nin?" Aragorn was sitting next to him, he was released out of the chains. "I have taken care of your worst injuries."

"I am fine," Legolas answered, but Aragorn saw pain in the eyes of his friend. He sat up, closing his eyes to let the dizziness slowly go away. When it did he opened his eyes to look at his body, he was red of all the blood, that was still flowing out some of his wounds. He felled his back and when he brought back his hand it was red. Aragorn looked at his friend, worried. Legolas lost his consciousness and fell backward, Aragorn couth him, before Legolas could hit the ground. Immediately searching for a pulse. It was there, weak, but it was.

Aragorn waited, hoping his friend would awaken soon, he felled lonely and needed someone to talk to. Someone like Legolas.

The door slammed open, making Aragorn to jump. The same man as the night before came in. he pushed Aragorn away, in surprise he lost his balance and fell over. The man grabbed Legolas and pulled him up.

"Leave him! You have already done do much to him, can't you see?" The man didn't reply Aragorn. Legolas blinked a view times and looked up at the man that was holding him.

"I know who you are" Legolas said. "Gûrdill, why are you doing this? I thought, you where, dead."

"Who is he?" Aragorn asked.

"He was my _friend_, years ago." Legolas replied. "until, he faked his own death, and disappeared."

"That's right." Gûrdill said.

"Why, did you do it?" Legolas asked. "I mean, we where best friends"

"Like you don't know, you didn't care, we would go in the forest, and you wouldn't help me if we where attacked by spiders. You ran away!" Gûrdill said and he turned and slammed the door closed.

"Is that true, Legolas?" Legolas stayed silent, "I don't believe it! I thought you where a good friend…"

"And I am!" Legolas yelled. "he speaks of the truth, but I would never do such a thing again."

That night the door opened again, and tree man came in, Gûrdill wasn't one of them. The room was dark, and Aragorn couldn't see what was happening, Legolas on the other hand could. He saw one of the man walking to Aragorn and the man was about to use the whip when Legolas jump in front of Aragorn.

The whip cut into Legolas' skin.

"What?" Aragorn said in confusion. Legolas was pushed against the wall. His head collided with the wall, and Legolas fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you, you really are a friend." Aragorn sat down next to Legolas. He stood up and slammed the man in his face, furious. "keep your hands of my friend!" he yelled.

Two men grabbed his arms and hold them so Aragorn couldn't move. The remaining man walked over to Legolas.

The man grabbed a stick and hit Legolas on his shoulder.

"Do not tough him!" Aragorn yelled. The man was about to hit again, but the door opened and Gûrdill came in.

"Stop!" he commanded. "You can have him later, but thirst I need to talk to him. Take the human out of here." The man did as they were told.

"I could have died cause of you, why didn't you help me? What kind of friendship is that?"

"I do not know what happened to me that day in the forest, I think I was so scared that I just ran away." Legolas said. "I am sorry."

'_I wish I could still call you mellon-nin.'_

"You was the voice in my head! You can still do that?"

'_Of course I can. And you also can.'_

"I can still do that? Who do you know?"

_In the years, I picked up more powers, I am no human anymore, I am one of the most powerful sorceress in the world. I know allot._

"One of the most powerful? I don't understand." Said Legolas. "What powers?"

"Well, I can look in your memory, as I wish. I can be invisible…"

"You grabbed my arm, when I just arrived here?"

"Yes, That was me. You look surprised." Gûrdill said.

'_I am so sorry! I am such a useless friend. I own you so much. I don't know how I can make it up with you. Do with me whatever you want!'_ Legolas said, through the mind link with Gûrdill.

Gûrdill smiled evil, he knew very well what he wanted to do with the elf.

* * *

**That was chapter two, I do not think it's that could, I had writers block, but still I wrote it and that's not a could combination… :S Well, Thanks for the reviews! Love you all! See ya :p bye**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter tree**

**Warning: torture**

**I do not own LotR! Pitty though ;p I just like to torture the characters! I am evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**

Aragorn heard a scream coming from the room next to him.

"Legolas" he whispered. Aragorn was alone in a dark room, the men had left him after torturing him badly. His body was broken, but he could not leave Legolas to his fate, he had to help his friend. He walked to the door and tried to open it. Weird enough the door opened a little and Aragorn could open it by using a stick.

The hall was not lightened up, so he moved quickly and silent as a shadow on the wall. He came by the door where he had been sitting days before Legolas came.

'Wait' he said to him self coming to a quick stop, 'I can not do anything, without help. It's a day trip from here to Rivendel, I have to get help, while I can.' He felled bad for leaving his best friend, but when he was outside he saw his saver. A horse in the distance, in the woods, Aragorn walked to the animal.

"Get of me! Get of me!" Legolas yelled, he was pushed against the ground. He had heard his friend came close to the door were he was, but then he heart, the footsteps of the human fade away and Legolas knew it would take a day for Aragorn to return. He was released Gûrdill did not use one of his powers and heard Aragorn, or perhaps he was just to busy with trying to beat up Legolas.

"Estel, Mas ha Legolas?" One of the Elves said when Aragorn got of the horse. Aragorn looked at the ground, how could he tell them he left Legolas behind?

"Mani marte?" The elf asked. Aragorn told the story, beginning with how he got there.

_**Flashback**_

_Aragorn was walking trough the woods, he liked it there, it was peaceful and silent. Here he could thing about things and sit for hours and hours if he liked. But this day it was differed, Aragorn felt it, something wasn't feeling right. Aragorn looked up at the sun, it was getting late already, maybe he should go home. A loud crack of breaking sticks and leaves drawn Aragorns' attention. Slowly he walked to the place the sound came from. he stumbled, in surprise he turned and saw a large stick coming his was. The knock against his head, knocked him unconscious._

_The next thing Aragorn new, he was lying in a dark room. He heart voices, two men where talking with each other._

"_He will come, don't worry, the elf will find the tracks who will bring him here and we will take him in surprise, the same we did with the human." One of the man said._

"_Yes, master, If you say so, but what if someone else finds him?" The other asked._

"_Don't worry, believe me, he will come and if he doesn't, we can always fall to plan B!" The man laughed hard._

_**End flashback.**_

"We must hurry!" Aragorn said, when he finished his story.

An hours later Aragorn was on his way back again to Legolas, with 3 elves as company, more could not come. But Aragorn had fait.

**might be TBC**

* * *

**For the ones ho want to know: Mas ha Legolas? Where is Legolas? and Mani marte? What happened? If this isn't right, don't blame me, I just found this on sites.**

**This is a short chapter, because I think I am going to stop this story, and had this part written.**

**Review please! Tell my your ideas, of what should happen and I might go on!**

**-xXx-**


End file.
